Second Chance
by lovisa.johansson.963
Summary: OBS! R&R please. Ashfur, Hollyleaf and Hawkfrost all get a second chance by being reborn as Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kits, like Cinderpelt. Will things truly be different in their new lives? Will they be good siblings despite their former history? Spoilers for The Last Hope. Rated T for blood and fighting kitties. May have character death.
1. Prologue

~This Prologue has no name~

Two cats sat by the Moonpool, a tom and a she-cat, glancing uneasily at each other. Stardust glimmered around their paws as they shifted awkwardly, trying to keep away from each other, despite being told to sit beside one another.  
"May I ask you something?" the tom questioned, breaking the teeth-gritting silence.  
A beautiful blue-gray she-cat lifted her head from the rock she was laying on and nodded silently.  
"What exactly are we waiting for and why do I have to sit beside..." The tom stopped himself at the end and swallowed hard before he continued. "... her. No offense."  
The black she-cat beside him looked away with guilty green eyes. "None taken."  
"If you must know", an orange, powerful tom began. "We're waiting for a special guest. Secondly, you better get used to sitting side by side. StarClan is one Clan and we don't quarrel because of our pasts."  
The clearing didn't fall silent as expected once the orange tom stopped speaking and the StarClan cats began to talk instead, appearantly tired of staying quiet for so long. The black she-cat and the tom however both stayed silent. The tom bowed his head down to wash his gray chestfur and intentionally hid the scar on his throat that had sent him to StarClan. The black she-cat winced instantly and turned her head away.

"I'm sorry." The tom looked up and pricked his ears, surprised at the she-cat's words.  
"What?"  
"For that."  
"Why?"  
The she-cat flinched and turned her head to his. Before she could even open her mouth, the tom continued: "It's more like I should apologize to you, so, well... I'm sorry for what I did to you and your brothers. You kind of lost your logic because of me, after all."  
There was a long silence between the two. Of course, it would be weird to talk to your killer or your aunt's ex that went crazy because of her who you later on killed.  
Suddenly, the StarClan cats all fell silent as a dark presence came close. A brown tabby tom with cold, ice-blue eyes stalked toward them in a slow pace. The tom flattened his ears in fear as he recognized the tabby and the black she-cat's pelt bristled in fury. She was about to leap at him when the blue she-cat jumped in front of her, stopping her.  
"He's here for a reason", she said calmly. "Sheathe your claws."  
"What is the reason?" the tabby hissed, appearantly not appreciating the blue she-cat's help. "I didn't even know I could enter this stupid starry place!"  
The gray tom and the black she-cat both agreed with the tabby, though in very different tones. A fierce glare from the blue she-cat forced them into keeping their mouths quiet.

"It's important", she growled angrily. "Listen carefully."

**Author's Note:  
I've been wanting to write this for a while, okay? It may be weird, it may be strange, but this is how I roll. *brick'd*  
Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this quick prologue, have a nice day!  
Btw: I know some StarClan and Dark Forest cats died, but except for Tigerstar (who I was very relieved he was finally killed... again) I won't have any other dead-twice cat. We cool? ^^ I loved Hawky and Spotty too much 3 XD **


	2. Chapter 1: So alike

Chapter 1  
~So alike~

Ashkit cautiously looked around the nursery. No one there. Only the juicy mouse in the middle of the den. Letting out a breath of relief, he finally took a silent step forward. Unfortunately, the second his tiny fore paw touched the ground, the other kits suddenly dashed out of their hiding places and rushed toward the mouse.  
Before Ashkit could take another step, a pile of fluffy kittens had gathered over the mouse. Hawkkit and Hollykit, his brother and sister, had managed to snatch it from the others and were tossing it between each other in a fight to the pretended death. Stubbornly, Ashkit jumped into the play-fight and caught the mouse in his jaws.  
"Hey, I had that, Ashkit!" Hollykit protested.  
"You had it all right", the gray kit said between his teeth smugly. His smugness was cut short as Amberkit, Brightheart's kit, stole the mouse from him and leaped away from him when he tried to bat her with his paws. Her brother, Dewkit, cheered on her while Snowkit sneaked upon her and his target was obviously the mouse.  
Hawkkit was faster than Snowkit though, he swiftly pinned down Amberkit and grabbed the mouse in the same second. It turned out to be a mistake as every other kit gathered around him, lashing their tails as they readied to pounce.  
"No fair!" Hawkkit whined.

Just as they were about to hurl at the brown tabby kit, their mothers entered the den.  
"Now what's going on in here?" Brightheart asked her kits strictly, though the amusement in her voice was unable to be missed.  
"We're playing with fresh-kill", Amberkit explained innocently.  
"And Hawkkit hogged it all for himself!" Snowkit continued, his tail still lashing in excitement.  
"So we ganged up on him", Dewkit added, a bit more reluctantly than his siblings.  
"Thanks for helping me out by the way, Ashkit and Hollykit", Hawkkit grunted, narrowing his ice-blue eyes at his siblings.  
"So you admit you'll wail for our help when you become a warrior, too?" Hollykit teased wittily, while Ashkit just stuck out his tongue at his brother.  
Squirrelflight shook her head and herded her kits together while Brightheart nudged her kits toward their nest. Once Squirrelflight had settled down in her nest comfortly along with her kits, she began to question them.  
"What were you doing, exactly?" she asked them with an entertained smile on her face. "How did you get that mouse?"  
"Hawkkit smuggled it inside", Ashkit responded bluntly, receiving a brown, angry paw stomping on his.  
Squirrelflight raised an eyebrow(err... without actual eyebrows...). "You just had a meal. Were you not full?"  
"We're stuffed, but Hawkkit took it and said we should just play with it", Hollykit stated, obtaining a shove from the kit she and her brother mentioned. Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes, turning into a strict mother rather than the cheerful warrior she usually was.

"Hawkkit", she said seriously. "I've told you all many times that you should respect your prey, and now you do this? This goes for you too, Ashkit and Hollykit", she added when she noticed their smug expressions. "No matter whose idea it was, you went with it. You've done some pretty stupid things before, but stealing from the fresh-kill pile? Do you think that prey lie still on the ground, waiting for you to kill them?"  
The trio of kits looked down and scraped the ground with their paws in shame and embarrassment. Ashkit mumbled something like "I didn't think of that", but it was under breath and Squirrelflight could just make out the words. Hawkkit was the first one to speak up clearly.  
"But if we don't practice, we won't be ready when we become apprentices!" he pointed out, still not meeting his mother's green eyes directly. "I thought the mouse would be good to practice hunting with..." The last part was muffled but still stubbornly clear.  
"Can you forgive us?" Hollykit asked quietly.  
Squirrelflight sighed and nuzzled her kits. "Of course I can", she murmured affectionately. "But you'll have to figure out what to do with that mouse. It can't be left to rot here. You can give it to someone who hasn't eaten yet", she suggested gently. Ashkit's eyes immediately sparked with zeal.

"We can give it to dad!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.  
"Ugh, he's fat enough as it is", Squirrelflight groaned, causing her kits to giggle.  
"Lionblaze then!" Hawkkit proposed after recovering from his laughter.  
"Nah, he ate earlier", Squirrelflight objected.  
"What about Jayfeather or Leafpool?" Hollykit questioned eagerly.  
"Those two are probably busy doing medicine cat stuff", Squirrelflight said, rejecting all of their suggestions. She then leaned close with her green eyes gleaming teasingly. "I think you should give it to Purdy."  
The three kits froze and their pelts fluffed up, making them almost twice as big as their natural size. Squirrelflight's smirk turned into a grin at their terrified faces. Brightheart began to grin as well, scaring her own kits, and Daisy chuckled. "That's a wonderful idea!" the one-eyed she-cat burst out joyfully. "Amberkit, Dewkit and Snowkit can come with you three! After all, they played too. Right?"  
The kits started stammering different excuses to why they couldn't go to Purdy. Sure, the old elder was nice and they didn't dislike him, the opposite in fact, but he just talked so much. It was unbearable, especially for playful kits who didn't have time for listening to the elder's hundreds of stories.  
Some of them were fun to listen to, but lots of them were just boring stories like when Purdy accidently ate a rotten fish and got sick. If they were going to listen to a story, they wanted to hear something exciting. Hawkkit especially liked the stories about when the Dark Forest invaded the Clans and when BloodClan attacked them, the stories which their father, Bramblestar, their grandmother Sandstorm and their cousin Lionblaze used to tell them.

But Purdy... According to everyone else, he talked more nowadays than before ever since Mousefur died and it was notable that the elder was lonely, but imagining the possibility that the elder might talk more with time was frightening.  
"Nonsense", Brightheart meowed, gladly becoming part of Squirrelflight's evil plan. "There's no problem. Now off you go!"  
Reluctantly, the six kits dragged themselves out of the nursery with Hawkkit in the front since he was carrying the mouse. Snowkit scowled and growled constantly during their small journey to the Elders' den. The warriors around them didn't even bother asking what they were doing; they could already guess, and muffled chuckles could be heard all over the hollow.  
"Did you have to take that stupid piece of crow-food?" Snowkit complained at Hawkkit. Hawkkit pretended he couldn't hear and lifted his tail and his head high. "Don't look so sulky", he hissed at his siblings and his three friends. "Show you're ready to become an apprentice anytime!"  
Ashkit and Hollykit instantly followed their brother's orders and lifted their heads and tails up with self-esteem. Snowkit however, who was two moons older along with his siblings and were soon to be apprenticed, continued to look sulky, but his sister and brother brightened up slightly.

When they stood outside the Elders' den, they all took a deep breath to prepare themselves.  
"Purdy?" Hollykit called and poked her head inside. "We have a mouse for you."  
The old, ragged tabby was lying in the middle of the den, curled up in his nest. He opened an eye at Hollykit's voice and raised his head as he recognized her and the other kits in joy.  
"Well ain't this a pleasan' surprise!" he purred and gestured with his tail to invite them inside. Hawkkit padded forward to the elder and dropped the mouse in front of him. "Sorry it's so battered", the tabby kit mumbled. Purdy's amber eyes gleamed at the mouse, as if it was a fat pheasant rather than a ruffled mouse. "Dun matter", he replied happily and began to eat it.  
"Now, why're ye given' me this?" he questioned, making the kits look away in embarrassment. "Mostly apprentices give me food."  
Ashkit sighed and told the tabby about Hawkkit's idea, with said kit constantly objecting that it was Snowkit's idea too and that everyone else went along with it. The amusement in Purdy's eyes didn't fade a single time during their explaination or their constant bickering.  
"Well, at least you didn' get punishment!" he pointed out, missing the disagreement in the kits' eyes completely. "No harm done. How 'bout I tell you a story now?"  
The kits suppressed their groans of disappointment and sat down to listen to Purdy's story. To their surprises, Purdy told them about The Six Cats' Journey to Sun-Drown-Place, the time when Squirrelflight, Bramblestar and four other cats from different Clans travelled from the Clans' old territory to their new one.  
They had heard of the story but no one had actually told them about it in detail, like Purdy did. It was one of the times when Purdy actually told them about something exciting and the six kits listened with glowing eyes filled to the brim with excitement. Purdy couldn't tell them everything, like when the cats travelled through the mountains, but he could tell them about lots of other things, like when he accidently got them lost and somehow still managed to get them to the right place.

Squirrelflight was lying sprawled out on her back in her nest when the kits came back and she looked at them upside down. The sun was going down and they came perfectly in time to go to sleep.  
"How was Purdy?" she asked as her three kits lay down beside her and she rolled over on her belly, curling her tail around them. Ashkit's ears flew up in a flash.  
"He was great!" the gray kit exclaimed, surprising his mother.  
"He told us about your and dad's journey to sun-drown-place!" Hollykit added eagerly.  
"I didn't know you blackmailed dad", Hawkkit put in, making the dark ginger she-cat flustered.  
"I was young and adventurous", she protested. "Besides, they wouldn't have made it without me!"  
"Whatever you say, mom", Hollykit giggled.

Squirrelflight shook her head and nudged them gently. "Go to sleep now", she said softly. Her kits followed her advice and quickly went to sleep. Brightheart's kits were still fuzzing since Snowkit insisted that he wasn't tired, but after a while they went asleep too and only the Queens were still awake.  
"They're really good kits", Daisy meowed quietly. "They'll be great warriors, all of them."  
"Wouldn't surprise me", Brightheart purred. Her blue eye sparked with excitement as she looked up. "Bramblestar said they're ready to become apprentices tomorrow!" she announced, fighting to keep her voice low.  
"That's great!" Squirrelflight whispered. "Have you told them yet?"  
Brightheart shook her head. "It'll be a surprise", she whispered back. "Can you imagine how happy they'll be?"  
"Happy enough to skip around the nursery in a never-ending circle", Daisy joked.

The three she-cats talked quietly for a while before going to sleep themselves. Squirrelflight stayed up a while longer, watching her kits sleep. Their fluffy sides heaved up and down for every breath they took while they shifted around in their nest.  
_'Wonder what they're dreaming'_, she thought. Unease prickled her fur as Hawkkit bared his teeth for a moment and she quickly surpressed a shiver. She still couldn't get over how much the tabby looked like her mate's half-brother, Hawkfrost. She had been stunned when Bramblestar had named the kit Hawkkit after the murderous cat. He didn't say he named him after Hawkfrost, but Squirrelflight suspected that he did.  
Of course, Hawkkit was nothing like Hawkfrost. He was happy and lively like any kit, and he was her kit. He always tried his best not to hurt anyone when he played with them, despite being surprisingly powerful for a kit of his age and he listened to his parents when he absolutely needed to. She loved him, no matter how he looked or who he looked like.

**Author's Note:  
First Chapter already?! I should be done with Face Two Faces Chapter 1 now... Maybe I like writing about little fluffy kittens running around while abusing a little dead mouse... Lol wut. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading and please review! Not much is happening now, I know. More will happen, so just enjoy the picture of fluffy kits in your mind for now. XD**


	3. Chapter 2: Midnight Stroll

**/QN: I put Graystripe as temporary deputy here, until Squirrelflight gets out of the nursery. I know it's against the code, but I checked the wiki and no matter how many times I checked the code, I could not find that rule a single time. And I checked it many times. XD;; I hope you are not bothered by this fact, I have seen others use this as well ^^;/**

Chapter 2  
~Midnight Stroll~

Hawkkit watched Snowkit jump around in sheer joy while Brightheart washed the white kit's siblings. Snowkit was absolutely excited about becoming an apprentice, Hawkkit could understand that, but did the kit have to throw it in his face?

"I'll learn battle-moves, hunting, I'll see the whole territory and I'll see all the other Clans!" Snowkit exclaimed happily, shooting a smug glare at Hawkkit.  
Hawkkit gritted his teeth and dug his claws into the earth.  
"Shut up", he growled, loud enough for anyone to hear. "You'll be as useful as a dead rat filled with maggots."  
"Hawkkit!" Squirrelflight snapped sharply. "Behave yourself."  
The little tabby let out a disagreeable "tch" but didn't say any more rude comments. Hollykit looked at Hawkkit with sympathetic eyes while Ashkit silently agreed with his brother.

Brightheart got up and began to nudge her kits toward the exit. Daisy heavily got up, despite her round belly filled with kits. Brightheart instantly spun around to stop the creamy brown she-cat.  
"You're staying in your nest", the white-and-ginger she-cat demanded.  
"As if", Daisy replied. "I'm not missing their apprentice ceremony."  
"Spiderleg might panic", Squirrelflight joked. Daisy and Spiderleg had made up, and Spiderleg had promised to try and be a good father this time.  
"I'm not missing their apprentice ceremony", Daisy repeated, still managing to hold a kind yet bossy voice, "and that's final."

Amberkit, Snowkit and Dewkit all cheered for Daisy and ran eagerly around Brightheart's legs, though they were just small enough to do so. Squirrelflight nudged Hawkkit to follow them like his brother and sister and he reluctantly did. The hollow was filled with the ThunderClan cats, all gathered beneath the High Ledge. Graystripe, who was temporarily deputy while Squirrelflight was in the nursery, was sitting down closest to the Ledge. Hawkkit raised his head towards the High Ledge with eyes shining of admiration.

On top of the High Ledge sat his father, Bramblestar, and the muscular, dark tabby tom was unable to be missed. He had called everyone to the High Ledge, and they obeyed, for he was their respected leader. Hawkkit's anger vanished and he sat down together with his siblings and mother while they listened to their father's speach.

"I have gathered you all here for I will announce our new apprentices", Bramblestar began. "Brightheart's kits, Amberkit, Dewkit and Snowkit are all ready to become apprentices." He paused to let the crowd of cats cheer for the three kits before continuing.

"Amberkit!" he called out to the pale gray kit. "From this day forward until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Amberpaw. Mousewhisker, you taught Bumblestripe to be the great warrior he is today, and I believe you will mentor Amberpaw with the same intelligence and enthusiasm."  
Mousewhisker lifted his head high to Bramblestar. "I will."  
"Dewkit!" their leader continued the ceremony. "Until the day you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Dewpaw. I trust Toadstep to be your mentor, as I know what a great warrior he is."  
Toadstep seemed surprised to be chosen as a mentor, but dipped his head in respect to Bramblestar. "I'll do my best."  
"Finally, Snowkit", Bramblestar finished. "From this day, you will be known as Snowpaw until you recieve your warrior name. Whitewing, you taught Icecloud how to become a warrior and you taught her well. I now ask you to prove yourself to be a great mentor once again."  
Whitewing nodded eagerly. "I won't let you or ThunderClan down, Bramblestar."

The new-made apprentices and their mentors touched noses while the cats around them cheered the new names. Hawkkit could hear their mentors suggest different things to do on their first day and the apprentices agreed, but asked the mentors to wait a heartbeat.

The three apprentices bounded over to Brightheart and touched noses with their mother.  
"Did we do good?" the three questioned eagerly. Brightheart smiled warmly.  
"Of course you did", she meowed. "But aren't your mentors waiting?"  
"Will you be fine without us?" they asked worriedly, directed to everyone in the nursery. Squirrelflight rolled her eyes.  
"Of course we will", she assured them.  
"We'll probably have it even better when you're off!" Hawkkit teased. Snowpaw narrowed his eyes and leaned forward with a grin.  
"Oh really?" he taunted. "I was just about to tell you how glad I am I won't be sharing den with you this night!"

The two toms argued while Ashkit and Dewpaw agreed to still play with one another once in a while and Hollykit and Amberpaw agreed that toms were mouse-brained. Then the apprentices ran off to their mentors. Hawkkit watched them go. He cursed himself for feeling so, but he couldn't help but to feel abandoned. The nursery would feel empty without the other three and when they for once visited, they would boast about everything they'd done, for sure. To make things worse, Brightheart would move out too.

"Hawkkit!" He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard Hollykit call his name. "Are you going to stand there staring into space for ever?"  
The tiny tabby shook his head and joined his sister and brother. "No, of course not", he answered. "I was just lost in thought."  
Ashkit sighed heavily. "I know what you mean..."  
Hollykit's eyes shone with the same loneliness as her brothers, but brightened up. "Don't sulk!" she mewed cheerfully. "We'll have lots of fun without them, and two moons isn't that much time!"  
Hawkkit couldn't help but to smile at his sister's cheerfulness, though he suspected she was cheerful because she had already memorized the warrior code and that she knew exactly how old they were to be once they became apprentices. The kits decided to play outside the nursery while Brightheart moved out and began playing with a mossball. Hawkkit was having fun, but he kept on looking at the camp entrance longingly.

Suddenly, as he ran after the mossbal which was flying a bit too far away after Ashkit accidentally threw it too hard, he caught glimpse of something in the camp which in turn caught his interest. An idea began to form in his head as he ran back to his siblings with the mossball in his mouth. He grinned. It was the perfect plan. A small voice in his head told him that the consequences seemed endless, but he ignored it completely.

i...i

Hollykit slowly forced her green eyes open. "What is it Hawkkit?" she growled quietly, making sure her mother and Daisy didn't wake up. Hawkkit's blue eyes gleamed in the dark of the night.  
"Help me wake Ashkit up, and I'll tell you", he whispered eagerly.  
Hollykit rolled her eyes and shook Ashkit's shoulders. "Wake up, Ashkit!" she hissed in his ear. The tiny gray tom drowsily opened his dark blue eyes and yawned. "Why are you waking me up, Hollykit...?" he mumbled, still half-asleep. "Ask Hawkkit", the black she-kit replied. She turned to Hawkkit. "Well?"

Hawkkit's eyes glowed as bright as the moon by then out of excitement. "Follow me", he said shortly and beckoned with his tail as a gesture for them to follow. Hollykit narrowed her eyes and grabbed Ashkit by the scruff, forcefully dragging him to his feet.  
Hawkkit led them out of the nursery, hiding in the shadows of the hollow. No other cat was awake, except for Berrynose who was guarding the entrance. His muffled complaints could be heard even from the other side of the camp where the kits were.

Hollykit felt her suspiciousness grow more than more as they sneaked through camp, her fur prickling with unease. She left Ashkit's side to catch up with Hawkkit.  
"What exactly are we doing?" she asked quietly.  
"Getting out", her brother answered, much to her dismay.  
"What?!" she and Ashkit exclaimed, forcing their voices to keep quiet.  
"Have you got bees in your brain?!" Hollykit snarled. "We can't go outside the camp, kits aren't allowed to go outside until they are made apprentices! Are you even listening?!" she added in frustration as she saw Hawkkit sniff the air and continued to stalk quietly forward. Ashkit slowly followed his brother, to Hollykit's surprise.  
"You're following him, Ashkit?!" she hissed into the gray kit's ear as she matched his pace. Ashkit flattened his ears insecurely, avoiding the question and simply followed his brother's lead.

When they reached the dirtplace, Hawkkit stopped and looked around. After making sure no one could see them or had seen them, he sneaked through it, avoiding the dirt as good as possible. His littermates stayed behind, grimacing in disgust.  
"Just go through it", he hissed impatiently.  
"We shouldn't even go!" Hollykit retorted.  
"Why not?" Hawkkit protested. "I mean come on, it's just a quick walk. Don't try to tell me you don't want to see the real forest, because I know you want to."

Hollykit hesitated, because even though Hawkkit's words were a fool's, they reeked of truth. After a few heartbeats of pondering, she agreed and followed her brothers out of camp and into the forest coated in the shadow of the nightsky and the light of the full moon.

i...i

Ashkit felt that his neck was beginning to ache, but he didn't care. He wanted to take in every detail of the forest. It was a lot more beautiful than he had imagined; he had seen many glimpse of it through the thorn tunnel and over the walls of the hollow, but to see it like he did now was breathtaking. There were so many scents, so much to see and so much to hear!

Though, after tripping over a tree root and recieving a hiss from his littermates to keep quiet, he decided to look at what was in front of him instead. The three kits played with each other out in the grass and explored the forest while trying to still keep close to the camp.

It did not go well.

Ashkit suddenly stopped and looked around himself. He couldn't see the hollow anywhere and he couldn't detect any other scent than forest, forest and forest. Frantically, he spun around without cease until he finally felt a familiar scent. Relieved, he breathed it in as he recognized the scent of Graystripe, Millie, Blossomfall and Cloudtail.

The gray kit suddenly stiffened and stifled a yowl of alarm. They were the night patrol! He glanced at his littermates to see if they had noticed the same. Hawkkit was oblivious to the fact at the moment, but Hollykit's fur was fluffed up twice her size and she quickly dragged Hawkkit with her into a bush. Ashkit followed her and jumped into the bush, fear reeking from him as the branches rustled around their tiny bodies.

Ashkit forced his breath to keep calm and he breathed through his nose. Hawkkit crouched down beside him, glaring through the branches of the bush. Hollykit held her breath as one of the warriors came closer and her eyes shone with regret.

"Cloudtail, come back here", Graystripe's voice called. The dark gray tom's voice was irritated and impatient and Ashkit felt himself shrunk as if he was getting scolded.  
"But I thought I heard something over here!" Cloudtail protested loudly.  
"If you really heard something, you probably just scared it away", Blossomfall meowed. Her voice was strange; a mix of impatience and fear. Ashkit frowned and wondered what might make her feel uneasy. Maybe she regretted she had retorted at an older warrior.

"You're in no place to critisize others, Blossomfall", Millie hissed threatingly. She sounded so serious; as if she was about to rake her claws across her own daughter's throat, that Ashkit was taken aback in fear. Squirrelflight did scold them when they did something wrong or were disrespectful, but she didn't sound like... whatever that was.

The patrol went silent for a couple of heartbeats before continuing. Ashkit pricked his ears in surprise. Why didn't they stay? Couldn't they smell him?  
After sniffing his and his littermates' pelts he could understand why - they stank out of dirt. He took a second to admire his brother's cleverness before continuing to wonder about the patrol's behavior. Why didn't anyone react when Millie did... that? Was that normal, or had Blossomfall done something really bad?

"See?!" Hollykit's voice hissed. Ashkit shook his head and stopped wondering about Millie and Blossomfall. "This was stupid, we shouldn't have done this!" she continued furiously. "It's against the warrior code and we could've been caught!"  
Hawkkit looked unfazed despite their sister's sharp voice. "But we didn't get caught, now did we?" he pointed out. "It's not even moonhigh yet, we can stay here for a while!"  
Ashkit was just about to warn them that they might make the patrol come back with their bickering when he scented something strange.

Bewildered, he followed the scent silently. His littermates noticed he left and followed him. They asked where he was going, but he didn't answer. After all, he didn't know where he was going, nor what he was looking for.  
After a while of searching, the scent became dangerously close and he stopped by a big hole in the ground. Curiously, he sneaked inside the hole, ignoring the protesting wails from his siblings.

It was dark inside the hole and he narrowed his eyes to see. It didn't take long until he found what was creating the horrible scent.

A strange, large, black-and-white animal was lying in front of him. It had huge jaws and it was snoring peacefully.

Ashkit didn't know what the animal was, but he could guess from the stories he had heard.

Badger.

**AN: Insert dramatic music here. Lolwat. I'm not really all-happy about this chapter, I'm looking forward to the upcoming chapters more really, but oh well ^^ I remember that both Ash and Holly went out on little adventures when they were kits, so good for them! They were breaking laws in their first lives and they did it in their second lives too! Let's give them a medal. XD  
Anyhow, hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think and thank you for reading! I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Also, as requested by a kind reviewer, Allegiances will be added ^w^**


	4. Allegiances

**EDIT: I changed the Allegiances ^^ Note that there are some slight changes in Holly's, Ash's and Hawk's designs which differs from their first-life ones. I wanted them to change slightly like Cinderheart and enherit some small things from Squirrel and Bramble ^^  
EDIT 2: Gave the other Clans some apprentices. They deserve it ^^**

ThunderClan  
Leader: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Deputy: (temporarily)Graystripe-long-haired gray tom  
Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
Warriors: Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherryblossom-ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Molenose-brown-and-cream tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Lilypaw-dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedpaw-very pale ginger she-cat

Amberpaw- pale gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle and right ear, amber eyes

Dewpaw- gray tom with amber eyes

Snowpaw- white tom with amber eyes

Ashpaw- slightly-pale gray tom with darker flecks, a long, bushy tail and dark blue eyes

Hawkpaw- large, sleek, brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, bushy tail and ice-blue eyes

Hollypaw- long-legged black she-cat with one white paw and green eyes

Queens: Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace (mother to Fernkit, a black-and-grey she-kit, and Smokekit, a dark gray tom with brown splotches on his shoulders)

Elders: Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

ShadowClan  
Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw  
Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom  
Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom  
Warriors: Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Runningpaw (mottled light brown she-cat with green eyes)

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat  
Apprentice, Flypaw (light gray brown tom with amber eyes)

Pinenose-black she-cat

Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing-ginger tom  
Queens: Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat  
Elders: Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom  
Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat  
Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom  
Warriors: Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom  
Apprentice, Rockpaw (spotted dark gray tom with amber eyes)

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Boulderfur-large pale gray tom

Furzepelt-gray-and-white she-cat

Elders: Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom  
Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat  
Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)  
Warriors: Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Mossyfoot-brown-andwhite she-cat

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Rushtail-light brown tabby she-cat with short legs  
Apprentice, Flounderpaw (very pale tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes)

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom  
Apprentice, Coldpaw (white she-cat with gray toes, tailtip and eyes)

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Hollowflight-dark brown tabby tom

Troutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat

Apprentices: Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Queens: Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
Elders: Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

**Author's note:  
Anyone who realises the small changes with our three main characters here? XD**


	5. Chapter 3: Consequences

Chapter 3  
~Consequences~

Hawkkit swiftly grabbed Ashkit by the scruff and dragged him out of the hole with the help of Hollykit. He could see the badger's huge jaws snap a kitstep away from Ashkit's face, causing him to shriek out of fear. Once Ashkit was on his feet they turned tail and ran as fast as they could. Hawkkit repeatedly checked the scents around them to see if they were going the right way, but he couldn't tell while they were running.

At last, they spotted the hollow after running (with many breaks; they were kits after all) for who knows how long. Hawkkit looked around carefully, searching for the huge creature they had seen. Luckily, it seemed like it either hadn't woken up or it didn't bother to follow them in the middle of the night.  
He breathed out in relief and cautiously sneaked through the dirtplace. His littermates slowly followed him and he could swear he could hear their hearts beat as clearly as if they were his own.

His ice-blue eyes swept over camp, narrowing his eyes to see who was guarding the thorn tunnel. Berrynose had left and now Blossomfall was sitting by the camp entrance. Hawkkit frowned. She had been in the night patrol too; shouldn't she be in her nest, sleeping?

He shrugged and stalked forward through the hollow's long shadows. He could feel Hollykit's green glare burning on his fur, but he didn't care. He knew that she couldn't scold him until tomorrow, anyways. Ashkit didn't send him the same angry glares - he was still shocked and Hawkkit could almost see the jaws of the badger reflecting in the kit's blue eyes.

Feeling sorry for his brother, he rested his tailtip lightly on his shoulder and quickened their pace. When they passed the elder's den, Purdy flinched in his sleep and looked at them with closed eyes. They froze and stared back at the elder's closed eyes until he fell to the floor again. Once they'd made sure he really was asleep, they continued and reached the nursery.

Hawkkit's eyes widened in surprise. The nursery was just like they had left it; Squirrelflight and Daisy were curled up in their nests, sleeping peacefully as ever and the only difference was that he wasn't lying by Squirrelflight's side. Beckoning with his tail at his littermates, they snuck inside and carefully placed themselves by Squirrelflight's side. Ashkit fell asleep as soon as his head touched their nest's soft bedding, while Hawkkit and Hollykit observed everything around them with huge, round eyes.

Even Hawkkit was surprised over how smoothly everything had went. He didn't want to get caught, of course, but he didn't think that it would work out so well. He grinned in triumph at Hollykit who still glared at him with accusing green eyes.  
_'Whatever, we didn't get caugt! No harm done'_, he thought arrogantly and lay down his head. Though, when he closed his eyes and the picture of the badger snapping after Ashkit came up in his mind, he added privately: _'Though I think this was the first and the last time. While we're kits, I mean.'_

i...i

Hollykit glared into Hawkkit's icy eyes. It was sunhigh and the other cats were outside, basking in the warm sunshine while they were in the shadow by the hollow's walls. Ashkit was sitting a bit further away from them, staring at the sky thoughtfully. Hollykit guessed he was still frightened after almost getting bitten that night, but she didn't have time for pitying him at the moment.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone out!" she hissed quietly at Hawkkit. "We need to tell them about the badger now!"  
Hawkkit glared back at her with calm, yet fierce, eyes. "No."  
Hollykit winced and Ashkit looked away from the sky in shock.  
"What?!" they exclaimed in chorus.  
Hawkkit scratched his ear casually and put a grin on his face. "Do you have moss in your ears?" he scoffed. "I said we're not telling them about the badger. If we do, they'll get that we went out of camp. If they do, our apprentice ceremony will be delayed, even though we managed not to get caught. Besides, they'll be able to take care of it! It's just one badger."

Hollykit flattened her ears and her eyes burned with anger. She was just about to slash at him when Ashkit walked between them.  
"That's enough", he said seriously. "Let's just go with Hawkkit's idea. I don't want to get in trouble, and if we could find it, so can the warriors. Right?"

Hollykit opened her mouth to protest, but closed it again, angrily. She knew it wasn't right, but she didn't really want to tell the Clan either. She was looking forward to becoming an apprentice, she didn't want to delay it any longer and if it meant she had to keep the badger a secret, so be it. She was just angered even more when she realised that she was just as mouse-brained as her brothers and kicked a pebble with her paw. Ashkit looked at her sympathetically.

"Sorry, Hollykit", he meowed softly. "I just think it's best this way."  
"Me too", Hawkkit put in, uncharacteristically apologetic. Then he added smugly: "Though don't say it was a bad idea. You were having as much fun as us!"  
Hollykit snorted and tackled the tabby with sheathed claws. The next heartbeat they were all in a "vicious fight to the death with little death".

i...i

Hawkkit pushed through the crowds of his Clanmates, his eyes round with worry. The wails from his littermates reached his ears, but he ignored them. He made it through the crowds and finally could see the horrifying scene in Jayfeather's den.

His father, Bramblestar, was lying unconscious there with a horrifying wound across his side. Jayfeather and Leafpool were frantically putting on different herbs which Hawkkit couldn't remember the name of at the moment, trying to stop the bleeding. Squirrelflight was lying by Bramblestar's side, murmuring something Hawkkit couldn't catch.  
In shock, Hawkkit tried to walk to his father's side, but a silver tail stopped him.

"Don't go any closer, Hawkkit", a female voice said. He looked up and saw that it was Ivypool. She didn't meet his gaze; her eyes were glued to Bramblestar and he could see that despite her calm and steady voice, she was just as worried as he was.  
"But my father-", he began, then broke off. He felt like wailing like a lost kit, crying without stop. It had been a half moon since he and his siblings had found the badger, and now it had harmed his father. It had surprised the patrol and Bramblestar had protected Lilypaw from getting attacked. The patrol had managed to chase the badger away, but...

Hawkkit wobbled and felt dizzy as blood continued to pour out of Bramblestar's body.  
If they had followed Hollykit's advice from the beginning, they could've warned everyone. That might have never happened!

"Hawkkit?" Ivypool's voice dragged his eyes away from Bramblestar and his ice-blue eyes met her dark blue gaze. She flinched when he met it, but he was too grief-stricken to notice. She shook her head and met his gaze steadily.  
"It's okay", she assured him softly. "He'll be fine. He's our leader, after all."  
'But it's my fault', Hawkkit protested inside his head. He dug his claws into the ground and leaned onto Ivypool as he watched Jayfeather and Leafpool work, making sure his father was still breathing. He felt her wince slightly and shift uncomfortably, but he didn't mind. He just needed someone to lean onto.

Hollykit and Ashkit soon came to them too and were shocked at the sight. Hawkkit wrapped his tail around Hollykit and beckoned for Ashkit to do the same.

The three kits sat together and watched as their father's breathing went shallow and, in the end, stopped.

Every cat was silent. They whispered quietly, wondering how long it would take for Bramblestar to come back to life. Hawkkit's neckfur raised and he stared at his father's body intensely. _'Please come back'_, he thought desperately, hoping that what everyone said was true.

And, as promised, Bramblestar's wounds soon healed and the ThunderClan leader jumped to his feet, bewildered. It felt like the whole forest was letting out a breath of relief. His Clanmates were rushing forward, but Hawkkit, Hollykit and Ashkit made sure to be first. They leaped at their father and bombed him with questions. Jayfeather and Leafpool hissed at everyone to let their leader have some space, but nobody seemed to listen.

Well, until Squirrelflight let out a furious hiss.

"You mouse-brained furball!" she exclaimed, surprising her mate. "You've fought dozens of badgers before, you shouldn't get killed so easily!"  
Bramblestar flattened his ears, flustered. "What?"  
Squirrelflight growled. "I swear, if you go off dying again, then I'll turn you into mousemeat..."  
"But Squirrelflight-", Bramblestar tried, but was instantly interrupted by his mate.  
"Say you're sorry!" she ordered, her tail lashing.  
"I was going to, but-", he insisted, but was interrupted once again, though by his kits.  
"Yeah, say you're sorry!" Ashkit demanded.  
"We were really, really, really, really worried!" Hollykit put in sincererly.  
"Exactly!" Hawkkit added.

Graystripe stifled a snort of laughter. "Let's give them some space now, everyone. Our leader is facing the powerful, fierce fury of she-cats and kits."  
Recieving an dissatisfied yet amuesed glare from Millie, he herded the Clancats away from the scene.

i...i

Ashkit shifted uncomfortably in his nest. He was tired after playing with his littermates and their parents half of the day, but he just couldn't sleep. His father had lost a life because of them.  
Guilt washed over him like a giant wave of heavy water. Hollykit was obviously feeling the same way, and Hawkkit especially wasn't feeling very comfortable with the fact either, judging from his hard-shut eyes and frightened expression.

Hollykit had been trying to tell them (and herself) that it could've happened anyways. If they hadn't gone out, it could've happened. True, but it didn't change the fact that they knew and could've prevented it from happening.

And something... Something told him that he had screwed up, really bad. It felt like someone was telling him that he had made a mistake - again. Ashkit didn't understand the "again"-part, and no matter how much he tried to ask that something, he didn't get an answer.

But that wasn't his only question.

His first question was the following: Why did it feel like he recognized the sight of a badger's jaws coming for him?

**AN:  
Weew! Third chapter! Somethings are happening, hallelujah. But... Eugh, let's make them apprentices in the next chapter. XD Btw, what names would you like them to have when they become warriors? I was thinking Hollyblood and Hawktalon or Hawkflight, but I haven't come up with a good Ash name yet. Tell me what you think, please? Please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter, other than that! ^^ Thanks for reading, see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 4: Instincts

**QN: I'm not that hyped for this chapter, it all feels like a filler for the plot I'm excited about XD Hope you all enjoy anyways ^^**

Chapter 4  
~Instincts~

Hawkkit kneaded the ground impatiently as Squirrelflight's toungue lapped over his fur.  
"Sit still", the dark ginger she-cat growled, muffled by her kit's fur. Hawkkit lashed his tail disapprovingly, but did as his mother told him and made a great effort to sit still.

Two moons had passed since Bramblestar had lost a life, and Hawkkit, Hollykit and Ashkit were ready to become apprentices. Daisy had kitted and her kits were named Fernkit and Smokekit. The two shared an admiration for the three older kits and the to-be-apprentices did not mind to be adored.

At last, Squirrelflight finished washing his fur and he jumped to his paws, giving himself a shake. Squirrelflight shook her head and muttered something under breath, then looked down at her kits with serious eyes.  
"Now, do you remember everything you have to do?" she questioned.  
The three kits sighed and rolled their eyes. "Yes we do", they answered in chorus.  
"Don't forget to do everything your mentors tell you", Daisy put in.  
"We will", Hollykit nodded along with her brothers.  
"You need to come and visit us often too!" Fernkit squeaked.  
"Yeah!" Smokekit agreed. "Very often!"  
"Fine, if we have time for little kits like you", Hawkkit sneered.  
"We're not little!" the two protested in chorus.  
"Right", Hollypaw sighed. "Now can we please go out there?"  
Squirrelflight sighed heavily. "Yes, you can. Just remember to behave."

The three kits excitedly ran out of the nursery and out in the hollow. They instantly slowed down once they were outside and maturely walked toward the center of the hollow. Bramblestar had called a Clan meeting and he was already sitting on top of the High Ledge. He looked down at Hollykit and her littermates with pride glowing in his eyes, and Hollykit gladly basked in that glow.  
Amberpaw, Snowpaw and Dewpaw were eagerly sitting outside the apprentices' den. They had promised to keep some empty nests for the day when Hollykit, Hawkkit and Ashkit would become apprentices like them.

"They better have kept their promise", Hawkkit muttered as Bramblestar began to speak.

"It is time that Hawkkit, Hollykit and Ashkit finally became apprentices", he declared. Cheers rang across the hollow before he continued.

"Ashkit!" Said kit tensed as the ThunderClan leader called his name. "Until the day you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Ashpaw." Bramblestar's gaze wandered over his warriors and stopped at a certain ginger-and-white she-cat. "Brightheart. You are a strong, loyal warrior and I trust you to mentor him to become a great warrior."  
Brightheart's one eye gleamed and she dipped her head. "Thank you, Bramblestar. I will do my best."  
Bramblestar dipped his head before continuing.  
"Hawkkit!" He moved on to the tabby kit. "From this day forward until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Hawkpaw." Bramblestar's gaze rested on Hawkpaw thoughtfully for a while before it turned to his chosen mentor. "Ivypool. You are a brave and skilled warrior. I believe you will mentor Hawkpaw and mentor him well."  
Ivypool's gaze met Bramblestar's gratefully. "I won't let down your belief in me."  
Bramblestar gave her an acknowledging nod before moving on to Hollykit.  
"Hollykit." His gaze turned to his daughter. "Until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw."  
He paused briefly and shot a quick glance at Millie. Hollypaw forced her fur to lie down during those brief hearbeats. After seeing how Millie had treated Blossomfall, Hollypaw had shaped a fear for the she-cat and certainly did not want her as a mentor.

"Blossomfall will be your mentor."

i...i

Blossomfall felt her blood freeze as Bramblestar announced Hollypaw's mentor.  
'Is there another Blossomfall in the Clan?' her mind thought thoughtlessly, clinging to only that one hope. But she soon came to reason and realised she was, of course, the only cat named Blossomfall in the Clan.  
'Oh no... no, no, no, I can't become Hollyk- Hollypaw's mentor!' she thought desperately, her pelt prickling with worry. 'Not after what I've done! And-'

She broke of as she noticed the other mentors touching noses with their new apprentices in the corner of her eye. Hollypaw was standing in front of her, looking up with green eyes filled to the brim with expectations and excitement.

Blossomfall shook herself lightly and clumsily touched Hollypaw's nose with her own. Nervously, she shot glances at Millie repeatedly, waiting for her to yowl something insulting.

But it never happened.

Millie just sat beside Graystripe and watched the new apprentices with unreadable blue eyes. She didn't do anything else. She didn't criticize Blossomfall or even look her way. Blossomfall's heart sank. 'She's acting as if I don't exist.'

She brightened up as Graystripe bounded up to her with a smile on his face.  
"Congratulations!" he purred warmly, both to Hollypaw and Blossomfall.  
Hollypaw nodded excitedly. "Thank you Graystripe!" She turned to Blossomfall. "What are we gonna do first, by the way?"  
The tortoiseshell she-cat blinked, thinking quickly.  
"I and Brightheart are going out for hunting", Ivypool put in, padding over to them, before Blossomfall could answer. "You could come with us if you like."

Blossomfall agreed, relieved. She was, obviously, new to mentoring and she still couldn't believe Bramblestar had chosen her of all cats to mentor his daughter. After all, she had sided with the Dark Forest...

"Can we just go to mom and dad and Daisy before we go out?"  
Ashpaw's voice interrupted her thoughts and she was jerked back into reality.  
"Sure, but be quick." Ivypool gave them an acknowledging nod and they ran off.

Ivypool watched them for a while before turning to Blossomfall. "You okay?"  
Blossomfall breathed out heavily. "Yes, I just..." She glanced at Graystripe, who was looking at her with concerned eyes and she straightened up. "It's nothing, really. Anyways, are you going to become a warrior again now?"

Graystripe narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, then shrugged it off and smiled brightly. "Well, not in a while", he replied cheerfully. "Squirrelflight said she wanted to be a normal warrior for a while before returning to being a responsible deputy. I think it's mostly because she thinks I'm growing old..." He looked away with uncomfortable eyes at the thought of joining Purdy in the Elders' den and Blossomfall stifled a snort of laughter, and by the looks of it Ivypool did the same.

"We're back!" Hawkpaw announced as he and his littermates padded over to them. "Fernkit and Smokekit talk so much!"  
"Have you tried listen to yourself for once?" Ashpaw sneered.  
"At least he doesn't snore, Ashpaw", Hollypaw teased.

"All three of you talk a lot", Ivypool concluded, amusement glinting in her eyes. "Let's go."

i...i

"This is how the hunting crouch looks like", Ivypool explained to Hawkpaw. She crouched down and skimmed through the undergrowth soundlessly, her fur on her tail only brushing lightly against the grounds. She turned her head to Hawkpaw for a moment. "Make sure the wind is blowing towards you, so the prey can't scent you", she whispered curtly.

She spotted a mouse nibbling on a hazelnut and stopped, readying herself to pounce. She leaped into the air and landed perfectly on the mouse, crushing its neck beneath her paws.

The silver-and-white tabby she-cat turned around to her apprentice with the mouse in her jaws and dropped it on the ground, burying it to get it later. "Now you try", she urged encouragingly. "Smell the air and see what you can find. You know how prey smells like, right?" she added teasingly.

Hawkpaw rolled his eyes. "I'm an apprentice, not a mousebrain!" he retorted. He dropped into a hunting crouch and sneaked forward. Sunlight crawled its way through the crowns of the trees and rested on his pelt as he placed paw for paw in front of himself. Bracken brushed against his tabby fur and thorns tangled in it irritatingly.

'It's so troublesome with this undergrowth', he thought, annoyed with the thorns. 'I wish I could fish by the stream or the lake instead.'

He shrugged the thought off as he spotted a squirrel. Slowly, he crept forward, making sure the wind was right. The squirrel was busy sniffing the ground and didn't notice him just yet. He felt someone's gaze burning on his fur and spotted Ivypool in a tree above him in the corner of his eye.

Determined to impress her, he drew himself closer to the squirrel, whiskers drawn back and chin stretched out. When he was close enough, his muzzle darted forward and his jaws snapped around its neck. He crunched through the bone, effectively killing it. Proud with his catch, he turned around and trotted towards his mentor with his tail high.

However, Ivypool didn't seem in particular impressed with his catch. In fact, when she jumped down the tree and rushed forward to him, she was staring at him with astonishment and... something else. Hawkpaw couldn't figure out what it was, but whatever it was, it was burning like fire in her blue eyes.

"How did you know that move?" she questioned, her lips curled. Anger flared up in her eyes, anger which Hawkpaw didn't exist within the silver-and-white she-cat.

Surprised, Hawkpaw dropped his squirrel and winced away from her. "I don't know", he hissed, angered by her flare of fury. He had caught the prey, who cares how?!

"Has someone in ThunderClan taught you that?" Ivypool pressed, baring her teeth now.

"No, I just did it out of instinct!" Hawkpaw retorted, his neckfur raising.

"You didn't have some kind of dream where a dark cat demonstrated it for you?" his mentor questioned further, still not listening to his protests. "You haven't met with a cat from another Clan and learned it from there?"

"For the last time; NO!" Hawkpaw yowled, piercing the ears of anyone nearby. "Can't you hear me because of those ears of yours?!" Branches rustled as birds took flight and the undergrowth burst with prey fleeing up trees or simply running for their lives. He realised that if they would want to catch more prey they'd have to search the whole territory, but he didn't care. He was glad they were far away from the hollow and that Hollypaw, Ashpaw and their mentors were far away as well. If they'd heard, he'd have to answer even more pointless questions.

Ivypool was staring at him with narrowed blue eyes. She was slightly taken aback by his yowl but she still held her ground stubbornly, her sliced ears flattened against her neck. Hawkpaw stared back defiantly, piercing her blue eyes with his icy gaze. They stood still as if they were frozen in time, glaring at each other, trying to read each other's faces.

A long silence.

A sigh drifting from the she-cat's mouth.

"Fine, I'll believe you", she meowed at last. Hawkpaw's pelt bristled.  
'Why didn't you believe me in the first place?!' he thought furiously and gritted his teeth not to say the words out aloud.  
"Let's get back to camp", Ivypool meowed shortly.  
"Good", Hawkpaw muttered as he picked up his squirrel and Ivypool unburied her mouse.  
"Good", she replied, muffled by the small body dangling in the grasp of her jaws.

i...i

Jayfeather winced as a sudden amount of anger and bewilderment struck the ThunderClan camp. He pricked his ears curiously and poked his head out of the medicine cat den to scent Ivypool and Hawkpaw padding through the thorn tunnel. They were both carrying prey, but it was surprisingly little for Ivypool. She carried only a mouse and Hawkpaw was carrying a squirrel, which was of course good for his first day hunting.

So why was he burning with anger? And why was Ivypool's mind in a whirl of memories and confusion?

Curious, he delved into Hawkpaw's mind.

The apprentices fierce thoughts hit Jayfeather like a massive paw.

_'Meeting with RiverClan to learn hunting?!'_ Hawkpaw thought crossly. _'Learning from a cat in a dream?! What kind of crazy talk is that?! Why didn't she just listen to me in the first place? Was it really that hard to believe? Or am I viewed as some kind of weakling that couldn't possibly do anything? Or am I not even allowed to become good at something? Everyone looks at me as if I'm some kind of... I don't know! But they look at me as if they're worrying about me, even though they try to hide it. Lionblaze does. Leafpool does. Jayfeather does, and he's blind! Even my own _**mother**_ and _**father**_ does, when they think I'm asleep or not looking._  
_Why?'_

Jayfeather jolted out of Hawkpaw's thoughts and gasped for air.  
"Are you okay, Jayfeather?" Briarlight meowed worriedly from behind him in the den.  
"I'm fine", he replied curtly. He turned around and continued sorting herbs. Guilt made his mind tremble and his concentration turned vague. He hadn't suspected that Hawkpaw would feel that way, and he was surprised at how much it matched his own feelings when his Clanmates constantly looked down on him just because he was blind.

Only none of them looked at him as if he was a devious warrior from the Dark Forest, the fierce warrior Hawkfrost.

Jayfeather suppressed a growl at the thought of the warrior that had killed his sister and guided his thoughts back to the herb-sorting.  
"You sure you're okay?" Briarlight questioned uncertainly. "You sorted poppy seeds together with comfrey before..."  
"Are you the medicine cat now?" Jayfeather snapped, ears burning in embarrassment. "I just put them with the comfrey just for a moment while I sorted other herbs so they weren't in the way!"  
"Whaaatever you say, Jayfeather..." Briarlight teased.

"Jayfeather?"

Said tom felt relieved when Ivypool poked her head inside the den. "Yes, Ivypool?"  
"Could I talk to you for a moment?" she asked uncomfortably. "Privately."  
"Umm... Sure, I guess." He turned his head to Briarlight. "You'll be fine on your own for a while? Your chest doesn't hurt, does it?"  
Briarlight rolled her eyes. "No, I'm fine. If you need someone to watch me, Millie'll probably drop in anyways."

Jayfeather nodded and followed Ivypool outside. Brightheart and Blossomfall had returned with Ashpaw and Hollypaw, all with prey put on the fresh-kill pile and the three apprentices were play-fighting with each other.  
"Ivypool!" Blossomfall called when she spotted the silver she-cat. "Should Hawkpaw fetch moss for Purdy too?"  
"Of course he should!" Ivypool called back. "I have to talk to Jayfeather for a moment so see you later!" Jayfeather felt irritation flare up from Hawkpaw's pelt, but pretended not to notice it.

Ivypool led him out of the camp and into the forest. She didn't stop until they were by the lake. She sat down and he could feel her troubled gaze stare into his blind eyes.  
"It's about Hawkpaw", she began. "He caught a squirrel today."  
Jayfeather's ears drooped in disappointment. "Oh, how terrible. He caught a squirrel", he snapped, sarcasm dripping like venom in his voice.  
Ivypool itched with irritation. "It's not about what he caught!" she spat. "He... He used a hunting move I learned in the Dark Forest."

Jayfeather flinched and pricked his ears forward, suddenly interested again. "A Dark Forest move?" he asked, bewildered. Ivypool nodded.  
"It was one of the first moves Hawkfrost taught me." She shifted uncomfortably as Jayfeather's blind eyes widened. "I know this is kind of strange to ask, but... You can walk in dreams, right? Could you... Just make sure he's not meeting someone of his father's unwelcome kin, so to say?"

Jayfeather swallowed hard. After listening to Hawkpaw's thoughts, it would feel wrong to spy on his dreams. But Ivypool's eyes were burning on his fur and he would lie if he said he didn't suspect the apprentice to do something like that.

"Fine. I will."

**Author's Note:  
I put in Blossomfall's part there 'cause that way you'll understand her behavior better now and so you'll know what'll happen to Graystripe and Squirrelflight about the deputy thing ^^ I must say, I felt a tad sorry for Hawkpaw in this chapter ^^; Also, I think I know what their warrior names shall be now: Hollythorn (not Hollyblood, ya happy? XD), Hawkshadow/talon (between those two right now) and Ashtail. Thank you all for your suggestions! Keep the reviews coming, and thanks for reading!**


	7. Thoughts - Special Chapter

**Quick Note: Happy Forever Alo- I mean Valentine's day guys! :D Okay so to the point. I was thinking... What was Holly, Hawk, and Ash's thoughts before they were reborn? So I just made something of a Special Angsty Chapter. XD I won't promise that it's good, 'cause it's probably not XD I like Holly's part though, because it makes me feel bad. XD**

Thoughts Before The Second Chance

"What?!"

The three cats stared at the other StarClan cats around them in disbelief. They still couldn't comprehend what they had just said.

The brown tabby tom was the first to speak up. "So what you're saying is that I'm going to be reborn as..." His voice gagged. "... as someone else's kit other than Tigerstar? And with those two as my siblings? Did you all fall on your heads when you were kits, or is there just something terribly wrong with you?!"

Glaring at the brown tabby tom, the black she-cat reluctantly nodded slowly. "I have to agree with that mange-pelt just this time", she rasped. The gray tom sat quiet, his dark blue eyes fixed on his paws.

"We think you should have the right to try and live without so much pain", the blue-gray she-cat in front of them explained calmly.

"We'll give you time to think, and to say good-bye", a flame-colored tom added gently. The brown tabby twitched his whiskers in anger at the tom and muttered something under breath, but the gray tom and the black she-cat dipped their heads in gratitude.

_Hollyleaf's Thoughts_

A ginger-and-white tom padded to the black she-cat's side and touched noses with her. "You deserve this", he murmured softly, his green eyes warm. "You don't deserve to have suffered through so much."

The she-cat's piercing green eyes met his and they held each other's gaze.

Her mind raced in a blur of frantic thoughts. For all the wrong she had done, she would've gladly given up her current life for a new one. But with the ginger-and-white tom, she didn't ever want to leave StarClan. She wanted to be with him for all time, until the day they were completely forgotten.

How could she leave him behind for such selfish reasons?

_Hawkfrost's Thoughts_

The brown tabby wrinkled his nose at the black she-cat and the ginger-and-white tom's lovey-doveyness and snorted loudly. He clearly did not like it at all. After all, his half-brother had left their plans to take over the forest because of a cursed she-cat. Oh, and that flame-colored tom who was praised as one of the best leaders through time. Hah!

He snorted once again and his fur bristled as he glared at that tom. The tom had killed his father for the second time, causing his father to vanish for eternity. He dug his claws into the ground. How would he make his father proud if he vanished?!  
How would his older brother, Tadpole, be proud over him, if he had let his father vanish...

Memories of his black-furred brother flooded his mind. The only brother who had been a real brother to him. The only brother he had ever looked up to.  
Instantly he raked one of his own long, curved claws across his ear, leaving a notch in it. Feeling sorrow was weakness. And he was not weak.

He focused his mind on the suggestion the cursed StarClan cats had given him. Determined not to feel the slightest sting of sadness, he considered the chance to live again. He couldn't do much from the Dark Forest now that they'd been defeated. Maybe being alive once again wouldn't be so bad. Feeling the taste of normal fish would be great, in fact.  
And maybe, just maybe, he could get his revenge on Brambleclaw. He sniffed. He wouldn't even bother calling his wretched half-brother by his "leader" name.

He studied his claws and thought through it. It could be a good idea to get a second chance. For his own reasons.

_Ashfur's Thoughts_

The gray tom was still staring at his paws quietly, casting glances at the two lovers as he felt something sting in his heart. With a sigh, he looked up and pictured a ginger she-cat in his mind. Her eyes were the color of brilliant green, and those smouldering eyes scorched his soul even when he only pictured them in his mind. On the other paw, his mind might still be a bit broken.

Though, the thought of forgetting the she-cat was enormously tempting. His claws dug into the earth. He would be able to forget everything. The death of Swiftpaw, Brightheart when she was Lostface, the death of his mother, the death of Whitestorm, the days with the ginger she-cat he loved, the whole time of his heartbreak, the fight with Lionpaw, the fire...  
Great StarClan, the fire...! What he would give to forget the moment he drove the black she-cat over the edge, the moment when he hurt the ginger she-cat he had loved, the moment when he had hurt the whole Clan.

Though...

He glanced at a dappled mottled gray tabby she-cat and a pale gray she-cat with darker flecks. Brindleface and Ferncloud. His mother and his sister.

The two padded forward to him and touched noses with him.

"We'll be fine", his mother meowed softly. "I'm just sorry I wasn't there for you when you were going through so much pain."  
"And I'm sorry I didn't see that you were so hurt", Ferncloud apologized, her pale green eyes regretful as she looked into her brother's dark blue eyes.  
"I'm not blaming you!" the gray tom protested. "I..."  
He trailed off, unsure what to say, and lowered his head. "I don't know what to do."  
His mother rasped her tongue across his forehead. "I think you should accept. This will be your fate. I will watch over you, even though I won't be your mother then."  
"And I will watch over you, too", Ferncloud put in, a small smile on her face. "I'll help you this time, whenever I can."

**Author's Note:  
*Thinks about Fallen Leaves, alone again* ... ;w; c-can I bring him back too...? As someone else's kit... So Holly and him aren't related... lskndlsndng *brick'd* I shoulda done that from the beginning. Why did I think about that first now. And why didn't I let poor Briar get a second chance too. Ahahahahaha. *sits in emo-corner*  
XD Okay! So anyways, this was just a little thought-thingy-dingy and a little bit for Valentine's day. I hope you enjoyed even though it was kinda crappy XD Also, Erin Hunter claimed that Holly and Fallen met in StarClan, and that they would be mates if they did. So this is canon. And now I'm even more sad. uwu;; Lol. Anyways. I always believed Hawky became bad because of Tadpole's death, so that's why he's mentioned here. Umm... Peace off now! Please review if you read! Thank you!  
**/End of AN


	8. Status report

THIS CHAPTER IS JUST A STATUS REPORT. SORRY.

Hrrhmm - well, as it says up there, this is just a status report. Well, I'm happy to announce that I've started writing on this again. *throws confetti* Hooraaaaaay~! I'm really glad you've all been so patient with me. Really, thanks.

Well, other than that I've begun writing on it again, Fallen Leaves will be thrown in next chapter too, I think. Also, I've been thinking about beginning to rewrite the older chapters to add in Briarlight, maybe. Why? Because whenever I think of her dragging around with a cheerful smile on her face it's a hell of a guilt-trip. And then thinking of her having a new life while bouncing around with her new siblings without the jealous Blossomfall or the over-protective Millie melts my heart.  
But it's all about what you guys think. Please express your opinion in the reviews, so I can decide before completing the in-progress current chapter.

So, with all that said, peace out! *dive*


End file.
